reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
As part of God's Domain, there are dungeons from the various levels. Known difficulty levels for the dungeons are Normal, Hard and Hell. Dungeons can be broken into size limit for parties as well. So far, known limits are: five man party, twenty man party, fifty man team dungeon, hundred man team dungeons. Dungeons have cooldown periods after being cleared. So far it is know that Team Dungeons have a cooldown period of three days. Team Dungeons are different from 6-man Party Dungeons. Team Dungeons only refreshed once every three days. It did not make a difference if one cleared Normal, Hard, or Hell Mode. Moreover, in Team Dungeons, Bosses and monsters would not respawn even if the team decided to change difficulties midway. Teams would not be able to kill Bosses that they had already defeated. Depending on which Boss a team fought up to, they would simply continue from the same Boss after switching difficulties. Only, the strength of the remaining monsters and Bosses would change according to the new difficulty.Chapter 622 The level of the dungeon indicates the (general) level of the monsters. Players can enter the dungeon eventhough their level is below the dungeon's level.Chapter 20 When Players die within a Dungeon they lose 10% Experience.Chapter 20 Each Dungeon has an entranceChapter 13 within its Dungeon Area.Chapter 20 A Dungeon boss is equivalent to a Chieftain rank monster.Chapter 13 The team that kills the boss first receive the First Kill reward.Chapter 20 Regional Dungeons Difficulties: Normal, Hard, Hell, Asura, and God.Chapter 652 Known Dungeons Deathly Forest Dungeon - Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 20 * Details: Level 2 Dungeon, 6-man Party Dungeon. * Special Condidition: The Dungeon would open when a certain number of players in Red Lead Town reach level 2.Chapter 13 * Loot: Basic Skill Books for every Class is dropped by the monsters within the Dungeon. The final boss, Werewolf Felot, can drop a forging design with very low probabality.Chapter 20 Wolfman Dungeon '''- Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 53 * '''Details: Level 3 Dungeon, 6-man Party Dungeon. Black Wolf’s Den '''- Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 97 * '''Details: Level 4 Dungeon, 6-man Party Dungeon. * Loot: Wolf Fang Set Equipment. Ghost Fortress - Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 97 * Details: Level 4 Advanced Dungeon, 6-man Party Dungeon. * Loot: Spirit Wind Set Equipment, Gemini’s Thorns(Daggers, Mysterious-Iron Rank)(exclusive to Hard Mode). Lava Cavern - Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 97 * Details: Level 5 Advanced Dungeon, 6-man Party Dungeon. * Loot: Spirit Greatsword(Level 5, Two-handed Sword, Secret-Silver Rank), Light Set Equipement(Plate Armor Set, Mysterious-Iron Rank)(exclusive to Hard Mode). Goblin Factory - Located near Red Leaf Town.Chapter 108 * Details: Level ?, 6-man Party Dungeon. Dark Moon Graveyard - ''' Located within Dark Moon Valley.Chapter 35 * '''Details: Level 5, 20-man Team Dungeon. * Loot Hell Mode: Bronze Rank Equipement, Mysterious Iron Rank Equipement, Word Set Equipment(Level 5, Cloth Armor Set, Mysterious Iron Rank)Chapter 103, Secret Silver Rank Equipment, Sword (Secret-Silver Rank, Two-handed Sword), Shield (Secret-Silver Rank), Broken Ash Blade, Advanced Whetstone Recipe, rare materials.Chapter 107 * Boss: * Rewards Hell Mode:'''Chapter 107 ** 10 Reputation Points in White River City ** 30 Reputation Points in Red Leaf Town ** Mysterious Treasure Chest, ** 50,000 EXP ** 10 Glory Points '''Dark Crow Cave - Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 205 * Details: Level 10 Dungeon, 10-man Team Dungeon. * Loot: Level 10 Mysterious-Iron Set Equipment, Secret-Silver ranked items, large number of rare materials. Old Ruins - Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 215 * Details: High Level 10 Dungeon, 10-man Team Dungeon. Crystal Ruins - Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 219 * Details: '''Level 10 to Level 13 Dungeon(presumed)presumed because of the same clear rewards as the Beastman Munition Factory, 20-man Team Dungeon.Chapter 219 * '''Rewards Hard Mode: ** First Clear: 50.000 EXP, 1 Silver Coin ** Fastest Clear: 50.000 EXP, Tier 1 Gemstone of random Attribute. Beastman Munition Factory - '''Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 207 * '''Details: Level 10 to Level 13 Dungeon, 20-man Team Dungeon. * Loot: Extinguisher Set Equipment(Swordsman, Level 10) * Bosses: ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 * Rewards Hard Mode: ** First Clear: 50.000 EXP, 1 Silver Coin ** Fastest Clear: 50.000 EXP, Tier 1 Gemstone of random Attribute. The Frost Nest - Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 232 * Details: Level 12 Dungeon, 20-man Team Dungeon. Land of Death (One of the Three Great Dungeons) -''' Located in the White River Region.Chapter 260 * '''Details: Level 10, 50-man large-scale Dungeon.Chapter 197 * Loot, Hard Mode: '''Secret-Silver ranked Set Equipment, Cooking Recipes, Forging Designs, Guild Task Order.Chapter 278 * '''Bosses: 5 Bosses. * Rewards: Sleeping Forest - Located within Moonlight Forest.Chapter 63 * Details: Level 10, 50-man large-scale Dungeon.Chapter 51 The Demon’s Castle - Located in the Cursed LandChapter 175 * Details: (Level 10 to)Chapter 175 Level 15 Apex Dungeon, 20-man Team Dungeon.(Highest inherent difficulty) Chapter 175Chapter 261 * Loot: Demon’s HeartChapter 175 * Boss: Dark Knight GaiaChapter 175 * Rewards Hell Mode:Chapter 270 ** First Clear: 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 EXP, 10 Silver Coins. ** Fastest Clear: 40 Reputation Points in White River City, 10 Reputation Points in Star-Moon Kingdom, 300,000 EXP, Tier 2 Gemstone of random Attribute. Wind Ridge - Located in the White River City RegionChapter 280 * Details: Level 15 Dungeon, 20-man Team Dungeon.(below average inherent difficulty) Chapter 280 * Loot: * Boss: * Rewards: ''': '''Thunder Palace - Located in the White River City Region.Chapter 261 * Details: level 20, 100-man large-scale Dungeon. Flame Nest -''' Chapter 197 * '''Details: level 25, large-scale Team Dungeon. * Special Condition: High Fire Resistance required. * Loot: Guild Mine Certificate (small chance), Guild Medicine Garden Certificate (small chance). * Reward: Most Guild Reputation of all the level 25 Dungeons. [[The Eclipse Throne|'The Eclipse Throne']] - Located in the Eclipse Gate.Chapter 1796 * Details: Level 50, 200-man Super-Large-Scale Team Dungeon. References Category:Dungeons Category:Game Mechanics